Behind the Crown
by Everlasting Star
Summary: What happens when the two Emperors of Britannia are not wearing their crowns directing wars or sitting through court sessions? OOC-ness. It's not supposed to be crack.
1. Chapter 1

Nunnally frowned when two identical pairs of purple eyes focused themselves on her. One was amused, the other expectant. The six year old decided to ignore them for now. She tiptoed and reached out, the pink ribbons on her sleeve dragged across the checked board as small fingers grabbed hold of the knight.

The princess brought it forward a square and knocked the queen, which had been standing there, halfway across the chessboard and into the king. Both fell over.

After a second of surprised and slightly awed silence, Charles chuckled. It grew louder as he heard Lelouch's exasperated (and more than a little girly) voice explaining to Nunnally that the knight COULD NOT be moved like that.

The prince glanced fleetingly athis father, who could see the nervousness in his eyes plainly.

*****

A guard in the Queen's guardroom smiled as he heard a booming laugh coming from her chambers. He thought about the Emperor's other wives with their snide comments, and felt a surge of satisfaction.

His companions raised their eyebrows-despite the fact that they were grinning themselves. Though all present had volunteered to serve Queen Marianne, Jeremiah Gottwald was always slightly more coughcoughobsessedcough DEDICATED to her than most.

*****

"But big brother, it's just a game." Nunnally said, rolling his black king on the ground. "You told me so."

The 98th Emperor remembered someone who had once said the same thing. He looked at her now, amethyst eyes twinkling with amusement- and could that be a hint of pride?

Marianne beamed.

*****

"They…"

"Yes?"

"are without a doubt, your children."

"You're telling me you believed otherwise Charles?"

"…"

"Charles?!"

The Vi Britannia siblings had returned to their room, leaving their parents in bed, with chess pieces scattered about on the floor. Those chess pieces are currently highly likely to be joined by the contents of the Emperor's head, along with a lot of black ink.

"Marianne."

He stopped backing away and looked instead, to his feet. She put down the inkwell.

"Stop biting your lip and say it."

"I love you."

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All of us fans know who owns Code Geass right? And it's certainly not some girl living on a tiny island in the middle of nowhere.**

Night had fallen in Brtannia. Within the heavily guarded rooms of the 98th Emperor, the windows were closed and the curtains shut tightly over them.

The only source of light in the entire room was the pink desk lamp sitting right at the edge of a polished mahogany table.

(Of course, it was not the same shade of pink as Nunnally's favourite dress. The lamp was a very manly sort of pink, and he, Charles Zi Britannia had definitely not been coerced into placing it on his study table. No. Really. )

The lamp brought colour to his otherwise dull chambers. It was a bright centerpiece with tassels and gold trimmings that contrasted sharply with the dark purple and brown and maroon colour scheme of the room. In fact, it added to the intimidating atmosphere! And that was why it was carefully and strategically placed right at the edge of the table, in full view of the door. NOT because he wanted a convenient excuse for when he would accidentally knock it to the ground. ("What a ridiculous idea Marianne! It looks lovely there, don't you think?") (Also, no. He was not rambling.)

Despite Charles' vehement protests at the lamp's placement on his table, sometimes, he just couldn't help the slight twitch at the corners of his mouth as its gentle pink glow illuminated his official reports almost playfully. _It __was __just __like __her._

Still, reluctant fondness or no, it helped that no one was ever allowed into this room.

* * *

Charles was pouring over a particularly vapid summary of the annual report on the use of Britannia's Sakuradite resources in the army despairingly_._Clovis had done an appalling job_._ It worried him, honestly, what mistakes some of his children could make when they were not thinking straight about their grammar or spelling. He underlined 'nnnightmaru', then paused at the next odd-looking word two lines down. Sighing, he circled it with more force than strictly necessary.

Unbelievable! What was he thinking? This was unacceptable from even an average 13 year old Number on the streets! Besides, shouldn't there be a dictionary or spell check function in his text editor?

Clovis should be mortified.

Then again, the ineptitude could be deliberate.

In fact, it most definitely was.

The third prince was more intelligent than what this half-hearted rubbish indicated.

He made a mental note to give his son a very, very difficult position to handle sometime in the future. Perhaps a position as Viceroy in some underdeveloped or newly conquered Area, and be saddled with irresponsible subordinates. That would teach him. The brat. Gah.

Wait. He wasn't even thinking coherently! What time was it anyway? It was probably way too late in the night. Feeling too lazy to pull out his phone to check or change out of his work clothes, Charles leaned back in his chair and relaxed entirely. Just for a while. He was not going to fall asleep at his desk; he'd go to bed soon, but his eyelids felt really heavy, and…

* * *

No sound was made as the lock was carefully picked. The door to the emperor's chambers swung open silently. Polished black heels made only the smallest of clicking noises upon the hardwood floor as their owner headed toward the only part of the room that was lit; he could see his target was reclining in his swivel chair, snoring.

A vaguely concerned and mostly exasperated expression passed over his face.

"Charles! It's three in the morning! Wh-" The intruder paused mid-sentence, staring aghast at the travesty sitting innocently on the table. "What is THAT."

"…V…V?" Came the mumbled response from the normally imposing and intimidating man, it was accompanied by an adorably confused expression as he peered through half lidded eyes. This would not have passed unremarked if V.V hadn't been as scandalized as he was. Luckily for the groggy Charles, he was too busy being distracted by the pink lamp on the table.

His purpose for breaking and entering completely forgotten, V.V spluttered, "W…Whatever that is supposed to be it's HIDEOUS! Dispose of it at once!"

"Good morning, brother." The king said dryly, feeling more awake. "And no, I can't do that," he sounded so uncharacteristically amused and…affectionate? "It's a _gift_ from Marianne-"

The blonde gritted his teeth at the sound of Her name. That Infuriating Witch was corrupting his little sibling again! How dare she! Charles belonged with him, to him; he Promised!

"Well. You can just tell her to-"

"Clandestine meetings in the early hours of the morning? What nefarious plots are the two of you coming up with again, Charles, V.V?"

The two brothers whirled around in surprise. Marriane was leaning against the doorway holding dressing gown closed over her nightdress. It seemed her training as a soldier had remained with her even through motherhood.

She offered them a teasing smile.

"You haven't visited Aries villa for awhile and I missed you. Surprise?"

Her husband strode over and swept her in a tight hug, breathing in the familiar scent of her hair.

"This is a **very** pleasant surprise." Charles said as he pulled away. "Did you bring Nunnally and Lulu with you?"

"Of course. You'll get see them in the morning, and your documents can wait till then as well." She gestured towards the bed.

"Alright, alright." He agreed. "Goodnight little brother! Even immortals need their sleep!"

They left a seething V.V behind them as they shut the bedroom door.

* * *

"He's jealous of you! The cute thing."

"Lelouch gets like that about Nunnally as well."

"I saw Euphemia pouring glue over the chair of one of Cornelia's suitors just yesterday."

"Again?…Does having sibling complexes run in your family or something?"

"…"

"Hahahahahaha. Never-mind. Close your eyes and go to sleep Charles."

"Goodnight, Marianne."

"Goodnight dear."

**A/N Hmmm. Is it just me or did this sound kind of weird? Lol. Blame it on my not having to write any stories for a year and three quarters! Heh heh heh. **

**Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except lots of love for a certain Britannian prince.**

Lelouch wondered how he had ended up here.

Wherever 'here' was.

He was alone, of course. Of the four people who did not think he was a monster, one was annoyed at (and therefore avoiding) him- but he didn't want to be remembering that now-, two had been sent on a covert mission together. And the last? She would never hesitate to make her presence known.

Oh yes, Lelouch had learnt it the hard way.

Also he was quite certain that he had fallen asleep on his throne, but now, if that familiar prickly feeling and tangy sent was anything to go by; he was lying on grass, and there were flowers nearby.

The Emperor considered the possibility that this might be another one of [OI YOU. THIS IS NOT FUNNY] C.C 's practical jokes again, and gave a dismissive snort. She could not have had the strength to carry him down 2 fights of stairs and through 9 corridors to the palace gardens. He debated opening his eyes to find out. However, the sunlight was warm, he was tired and completely alone for once.

(No If it pleases you, Your Majesty. Or What should we do your Majesty? Is anything the matter Your Majesty? No trembling, stammering servants or resentful guards; and none of Jeremiah's constant watching, explosive arguments with Suzaku, or C.C's pizza and her annoying plushie with it's staring eyes.)

Lelouch decided to stay where he was.

* * *

There was the sound of rustling grass from close by, calm, unhurried steps and cheerful humming.

"Lelouch?" Someone sat down next to him and he felt a hand brush away the few strands of hair that had been tickling his nose with every breath. "Sleeping again." That person sighed, "I keep telling you to stop staying up so late!"

Huh. It sounded like Suzaku. "Suzaku? Izzat you?" He muttered, eyes still closed.

A sharp intake of breath. "Awake now? I didn't think I'd ever find you sleeping when it's Nunnally who's asking you to wait for her!" His friend sounded amused. Like, like there was nothing between them but their times in the Kururugi shrine, and that summer before the invasion.

Suzaku was acting as if events of the previous year had not occurred. And Nunnally? Lelouch knew exactly where she was, and…and…could it have been all a dream? Had nothing changed at all? Were they still in Ashford Academy? He didn't dare allow himself to hope. _This __cannot __be __real._

"Hey, hey," A finger prodded him in the ribs, "get up now! She's coming!"

Lelouch opened his eyes lazily. It was very sunny; he squinted first at his friend who was leaning over him, and then at his clothes dubiously. "Are those your favourite or something? You wear them all the time!" He said.

"Uhm, what? No, they're new…" Suzaku tugged at the blue coat self-consciously while peering worridly at him. "Are you alright, Lelouch?"

Then he leaned back and waved at his friend as she got closer, "Hey, Nunnally!"

"Hello, Suzaku, brother! Did you wait long? I'm sorry for being late." She said sounding very excited.

Lelouch shot straight up at the sound of that voice.

_Nunnally?_

"No, I've only just arrived," Suzaku laughed and continued conspiratorially, "Lelouch here was taking a cat nap, so I'm guessing he didn't mind waiting at all."

She giggled.

It _was_ Nunnally. Sayako was pushing her wheelchair along as usual, and she had a crown of flowers in her lap. They were all in the Aries Imperial Villa's garden. Which was an unlikely setting because it had been left on it's own for seven years, and was completely overgrown. Then there was also the tiny snag that the last time they met, she had called him a demon. And she definitely, definitely hated him above everyone and everything else. (He'd made sure of that.). Nunnally was also currently, as far as he knew, locked up within his high security prison in an isolation cell. So, this was just all impossible.

All of the above barely registered in Lelouch's mind as he tried to stand.

_This can't be real. It was definitely a dream. But that's okay, he'd face the real world when he woke. For now…_

Sayako set the brakes on the chair when they stopped on the paved pathway. Nunnally gripped the armrests of the wheelchair so tightly, her knuckles whitened with the strain. "Brother, stay where you are!" she said urgently. Her eyelids fluttered open, displaying her lilac eyes for the first time in years, and, frowning in concentration, she pushed herself up and out of her wheelchair.

Lelouch leapt to his feet as his little sister took her first unsteady step.

"NO! Wait there!"

He stared, heart hammering in his chest as she lurched forwards but stayed where he was. Lelouch knelt instead, ready to catch her if necessary with Suzaku standing tensely behind him.

When she finally reached them, she-

* * *

Lelouch found the huge orange plushie smelling distinctly of pepperoni cheese pizza sitting on his lap. He glared venomously at the amused face before him.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"You…I just," He tried for his typical annoyed expression, as if she had only woken him from his well-deserved rest. "Just go away C.C."

She rolled her eyes, grabbing cheese kun from him.

"You need someone to talk to. Suzaku's in the Exelica Garden, said he wanted to go for a ride or something. What are you waiting for?"

**A/N: Uhm, this happened just before that talk Lelouch and Suzaku had in that garden in R2 episode 22, and the dream was based on this picture I saw once upon a time, before I finished watching CG. :D **


End file.
